


帕恰勇

by Amosink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PochaYuuri
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 維克多有了一隻毛茸茸的新寵物叫Yuri。





	1. 初來

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隨興寫來玩的，帕恰勇即正義。  
> Po、Pocha！

他買了新寵物，這樣馬卡欽就有伴了。  
  
指尖被含住，小犬牙磨得指頭癢癢的，維克多放下手機，IG上的貼文沒有眼前的小傢伙來得有趣。手指往後抽離，小傢伙咬得緊緊的跟著往維克多方向滑。  
  
「去跟馬卡欽睡覺覺，Yuri。」適意類人犬去跟一旁的馬卡欽一起睡。  
  
水汪汪的大眼馬上哀求地看向他，維克多心底盤算到底該教育對方還是寵溺對方。  
  
Yuri鬆開嘴，挪著肥嘟嘟的四肢到維克多懷裡，窩成一圈，短短的尾巴搖來搖去。  
  
無奈笑起來，抱著毛絨橫躺下來後關燈。  
  
閉眼撫摸毛茸茸的小傢伙，維克多撫著Yuri的背，慢慢摸到短尾巴。  
  
揉著小尾巴，意識漸漸進入夢鄉，維克多修長的手指來回摸，無意摸到尾巴根部，指尖搔著搔著碰到一處凹陷，指甲摳進去。  
  
「Pocha！」本來一臉幸福的Yuri跳起來，驚嚇聲讓馬卡欽跟著抬頭。  
  
維克多睡眼惺忪地睜開眼，不解小傢伙怎麼了。  
  
Yuri呈現低姿，尾巴夾在雙腿之間，對著維克多低鳴威嚇了幾聲後跑去馬卡欽那一邊。  
  
馬卡欽好奇地把頭枕到Yuri旁，身為寵物主人的維克多一臉茫然中。  
  
  
兇起來挺可愛的，最後維克多得出這個結論。


	2. 牙牙學語

「A...RA...」  
  
「Yuri。」維克多再重複一次。  
  
「Yu、Yu、ra...ri。」  
  
拍了拍小Yuri毛茸茸的頭，維克多給予鼓勵的獎勵，小餅乾。  
  
抓著小餅乾吃起來，Yuri截短的尾巴搖啊搖。  
  
叼著還有一半的餅乾，Yuri短短的四肢抓著維克多的衣裳，抬起頭把餅乾往人類的臉上推。維克多雙手把小可愛抱到胸膛上，低下頭輕輕咬走餅乾。  
  
「Pocha！」高興的Yuri不停搖著尾巴，耳朵上下晃，肥肥的臉泛起可愛的笑容。  
  
維克多親了親他，揉著懷裡的類人犬，暖烘烘的。


	3. 洗澡澡

用水把馬卡欽身上的泡沫沖掉，坐在小板凳上拿著蓮蓬洗乾淨貴賓犬，維克多身後有的Yuri好奇地看著。  
   
「啊呀。」馬卡欽甩起身體，維克多擺手試圖擋掉飛來的水滴。  
   
被滴到的Yuri甩著頭，小短手來回扯著耳朵。  
   
「乖、乖。」毛巾擦拭著狗狗，維克多正面濕得差不多了，馬卡欽乖乖地站著。  
   
才怪，牠又甩了身體。  
   
維克多眯起眼正面承受水滴攻擊。  
   
「Pocha。」Yuri坐在一旁。  
   
維克多拿出抽風機，插好電以後開啟。  
   
哄—--  
   
Yuri跳了起來，四肢著地以後連退好幾步，對著哄哄的抽風機威嚇。  
   
「Pocha......」威嚇。  
   
夾起短尾巴，耳朵垂得低低的，Yuri跑走了，縮在傢俱後不時往浴室探頭。  
   
「Ok。」吹乾馬卡欽以後拿梳子稍微打理，拍拍愛犬，維克多表示狗狗自由了。馬卡欽高興衝出浴室，往客廳的沙發跳上去，開始磨蹭。  
   
「？」左顧右看，維克多發現少了一隻小小的身影。  
   
「Yuri～？換你囉。」找啊找的，總算在矮櫃後面看到縮成一坨球的小傢伙。  
   
Yuri威嚇，可是沒有任何作用，維克多三兩下把他抓出來，往浴室走過去。  
   
隨著越來越接近浴室，Yuri發出咽嗚聲，小短手拍了拍維克多的臉。  
   
「Vic、Victoru......」委屈的圓臉望著維克多，耳朵垂在兩邊，小短手抓起一邊的耳朵又發出咽嗚。  
   
「......」維克多看著小可愛可憐的模樣，猶豫要不要繼續當壞人。  
 


	4. Yuri喜歡Victoru

Yuri趴在沙發上的墊子睡覺，肉球偶爾磨蹭耳朵。  
   
維克多放輕腳步靠近，看著小可愛睡到翻肚的模樣，他悄悄從褲子的口袋掏出手機，對準Yuri按下快門。  
   
有點想摸過去，但是怕打擾了睡眠，最後決定開啟錄影錄製小可愛睡覺的模樣。  
   
Yuri在墊子上睡到伸懶腰，打了小小的哈欠，換了方向繼續睡，在一旁的維克多真的好想摸摸牠毛茸茸雪白白的毛。  
   
窩成一團，小小哼唧，往旁翻滾，滾到墊子邊緣。  
   
然後重心偏移，就從墊子滾到地板。  
   
「！！！」反應慢了好幾拍的維克多放手正在錄製的手機，趕緊查看跌坐在地上的Yuri有沒有摔傷，慌忙地抱起來東摸摸西摸摸，不停撫摸懷裡的毛球。  
   
「Po......」一臉茫然的Yuri瞇著眼享受愛撫，然後幸福地舔了維克多。  
   
維克多低頭親了親小可愛，大手拍拍對方的腦袋，坐到沙發上把Yuri放到大腿上摸了摸後拿起一旁的手機。  
   
鏡頭對著大腿上的小生物，維克多問：「Yuri～我是誰？」  
   
Yuri抬起可愛的圓臉，好奇地用肉掌拍了拍鏡頭，維克多只好拿遠點。  
   
「Victoru～」  
   
「乖。」  
   
「Yuri今年幾歲？」  
   
「一、一歲。」  
   
維克多微笑，繼續問：「Yuri喜歡不喜歡我呢？」  
   
「喜、西、ㄒ歡！」高興得耳朵都翹起來，Yuri站起來往維克多懷裡抱，討摸摸。  
   
犬吠聲響起，一大一小往來源看過去，馬卡欽搖著尾巴過來。  
   
「Yuri喜歡馬卡欽嗎？」  
   
「喜歡～」看到馬卡欽，Yuri高興地兩隻短手手都舉高高，往馬卡欽的位置撲過去。  
   
「馬卡欽～」跳躍在空中。  
   
然後跌到地上。  
   
維克多呆呆看著馬卡欽走過來嗅嗅趴在地上的Yuri，才反應過來抱起小生物。  
   
「這樣都會跌倒，是不是太胖了？」懊惱地撫摸懷裡Yuri的肚肚，很柔軟很舒服，他很喜歡，但是如果養太肥好像也對Yuri不好。  
   
聽懂維克多在嫌棄牠，Yuri馬上掙扎起來，掙脫懷抱後完美落地，然後跑走。  
   
「Yuri！」  
   
扭頭看著銀髮的男人，Yuri威嚇。  
   
「唉。」被兇了的維克多就這樣看著Yuri撞開本來就沒關好的臥房房門，跑了進去。  
   
跟著馬卡欽到臥房外，看著床上的棉被一團鼓起，懊惱地想該怎麼辦。  
   
「馬卡欽，靠你了。」低身在狗狗耳邊耳語，拍拍狗狗的背，指著床鋪。  
   
馬卡欽是聰敏的孩子，馬上飛奔到床上。  
   
「Po────！！！」  
   
看著毛小孩們玩在一塊的模樣，維克多繼續拿著手機錄影。  
   
「Victoru！討厭！」枕頭被扔過來，維克多手臂擋住攻擊。沉默不語把手機架到一旁的櫃子上，撿起枕頭看著床上背對著他的白色毛屁股。  
   
「喝！」撲上去，枕頭襲擊！  
   
馬卡欽高興蹦跳，維克多抱緊不斷掙扎的Yuri不放，不停用臉攻擊Yuri的肚肚。  
   
「Pochaaaa！」哀號，Yuri不管怎麼掙扎都擺脫不了肚肚被非禮的命運。  
   
鬧了一陣子後，維克多抬起頭看著已經在舔肉球的Yuri，Yuri察覺到視線後生氣地用肉掌推他。  
   
「Yuri喜不喜歡我？」  
   
「嗯？喜不喜歡？」  
   
「Victoru喜歡Yuri唷。」  
   
Yuri磨蹭著垂在臉龐的耳朵，望向一旁，小臉蛋泛起小紅暈，嘀咕：「Yuri也喜歡Victoru。」  
   
維克多親親牠。  
   
「還有、還有馬卡欽！」  
   
馬卡欽叫了聲。


	5. 吃飯飯

Yuri短短的尾巴晃來晃去，全神貫注看著液晶大螢幕上的節目。  
   
旅遊節目的鏡頭正近拍一碗美味的食物，米飯上面放了豬排，豬排上有蛋跟綠綠的蔥，主持人夾起一塊豬排咬下去後幸福地說不出話來。  
   
Yuri不知道什麼時候爬上電視櫃貼著螢幕，肉球拍著電視裡的食物。  
   
「我回來啦～」維克多關好門，對著家裡喊，把外套跟圍巾掛到架子上。  
   
馬卡欽奔過來，搖著尾巴用前肢抵著維克多，維克多低下身來摸摸牠。  
   
維克多不意外看到一團白白的影子也跑來了，他展開雙臂準備迎接。  
   
「Katsudon！」  
   
維克多眨眨眼看著懷裡的小生物。  
   
「Katsudon！」Yuri的肉球往維克多的臉按上去，“Po”了一聲。  
   
「Katsudon？」維克多重複。  
   
「Katsudon！」小尾巴不停搖來搖去，搔著抱著他的手。  
   
維克多用網路查了好幾遍才知道Katsudon是什麼，當他把顯示著豬排飯的手機端給Yuri看時，小傢伙的小圓臉馬上貼了上去。  
   
「想吃嗎？」  
   
「想要，想要。」Yuri趴在他懷裡，亮晶晶的眼睛充滿期待。  
   
於是維克多用地圖搜索了附近，他帶著Yuri進到日式料理店看看。  
   
「這個也是用飯做的喔。」夾著壽司遞到Yuri面前。  
   
Yuri垂著耳朵看著眼前不是Katsudon的壽司，尾巴都不搖了。  
   
「吃吃看嘛？」維克多輕聲勸。  
   
他把壽司放到嘴裡，說了好幾次好吃以後，重新夾了一塊給Yuri。  
   
Yuri肉掌抓了抓眼前的壽司，壽司掉到桌上。  
   
「Yuri。」譴責的語氣，維克多看著小可愛哀嗚了一聲。  
   
心裡嘆氣，把壽司重新夾起來自己吃掉，在外面吃飯該開開心心的，他不應該兇對方。  
   
「只要Katsudon？」他問。  
   
「Katsudon......」坐在兒童椅上，Yuri低迷地用肉掌戳著塑膠碗。  
   
在塑膠碗差點翻倒到地上前，維克多拿走。  
   
「好，我會帶你去吃Katsudon的。」維克多說，Yuri抬起頭看他，確認地Pocha？了一聲。  
   
「我保證。」給予微笑。  
   
Yuri抬起耳朵，搖著尾巴，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
   
維克多夾起一塊壽司。  
   
「在去吃Katsudon之前，先吃壽司吧，很好吃的唷。」重新遞到小傢伙面前。  
   
Yuri猶豫看著壽司，靠近用鼻子嗅了嗅，在維克多肯定的眼神下，張開口。  
   
維克多把壽司放進Yuri的嘴巴。  
   
嚼嚼，然後吞下肚。  
   
「怎麼樣？」維克多問。  
   
「Po...」Yuri短尾巴開始晃來晃去。「Pocha！」肉球開心敲著桌子，臉上的表情很幸福。  
   
於是維克多再夾了一塊真鯛遞過去，Yuri毫不猶豫張開口吃。  
   
「好吃嗎？」  
   
「好吃、好吃！」Yuri笑開懷，完全沒有之前的愁眉苦臉。  
   
「最喜歡Victoru了！」  
   
維克多笑著再向師傅點餐，不介意Yuri吃了多少，腦裡思考著明天就開始幫小傢伙辦簽證，他準備帶Yuri跟馬卡欽去日本。  
   
最後他們這一頓吃了十九萬盧布，維克多拍拍吃成一團球的Yuri。


	6. Victoru大笨蛋

Yuri看著面前一大碗豬排飯，上前用臉吃，馬上被燙到晃頭，一旁的維克多哭笑不得地用濕紙巾擦拭牠的臉。  
   
「用湯匙吧。」把兒童用湯匙遞過去。  
   
爪子困難地握著湯匙，插進豬排飯後失力，噹啷一聲湯匙掉到桌上，幾顆飯粒也撒了出來。  
   
「對不起......」垂下耳朵，Yuri道歉。  
   
「不是Yuri的錯，果然還是太勉強了嗎......」摸摸Yuri的頭讓牠不要介意，擦好桌子後用筷子夾起一塊豬排到小傢伙面前。  
   
「Yuri～啊～」  
   
「啊～～～」吃掉炸豬排，肉球馬上捧起臉，一臉幸福。  
   
維克多看著牠可愛的動作，把咬一半的炸豬排吃掉。  
   
眼睛發亮。  
   
維克多看著Yuri，Yuri看著維克多。  
   
「おいしい～」一口同聲。  
   
「おいしい～おいしい～ 」Yuri不停重複。  
   
   
一大一小在日本的街道逛著，維克多抱著正揉著肚肚吃撐的小胖子開始採買米拉他們委託的東西。  
   
「Yuri，你知道嗎？」  
   
「嗯？」抬頭，圓臉一臉疑惑。  
   
維克多一邊提著購物袋一邊說：「其實Yuri來自日本唷，還記得小時候的事情嗎？」  
   
Yuri歪頭，然後又歪向另一邊，小腦袋仔細回想。  
   
「記得Victoru跟馬卡欽！」展開大大的笑顏，對Yuri來說維克多跟馬卡欽是牠最親的親人。  
   
維克多笑了笑。  
   
「Victoru、Victoru，為什麼馬卡欽、今天不一起？」對於被留在旅館的馬卡欽，Yuri感到困惑。  
   
「因為有些地方不太方便帶牠。」維克多看著面前一整排的日本酒，在想要買哪些。  
   
Yuri的身子往酒櫃伸，爪子嘗試勾著酒。  
   
「Yuri，這樣很危險。」把小傢伙往懷裡抱，拿起Yuri想要的酒瓶。  
   
「這個嗎？」維克多問。  
   
Yuri接過酒瓶抱住，對維克多點頭。  
   
「那就買這個吧。」放心把酒交給小可愛，維克多提著籃子繼續逛了一圈後結帳。  
   
   
維克多兩手提著好幾袋袋子回到旅館。  
   
Yuri跑在前面引路，跟旅館其他客人等電梯，耐心等待後頭的人跟上。  
   
「好可愛呀。」  
   
「小朋友穿著絨毛裝好可愛呀。」  
   
Yuri對著幾位稱讚牠的陌生人靦腆地微笑，害羞摸著腦袋。  
   
一打開房門，衝來的馬卡欽馬上撲倒Yuri，不停舔著小臉，Yuri笑得不停。  
   
維克多看著兩隻毛茸茸玩耍的樣子心情良好，放下購物袋後拍拍狗狗的腦袋，拿出剛才買的酒，準備好杯子與冰塊放在桌上。  
   
隨興打開電視聽著根本聽不懂的節目，把冰塊放進酒杯後開瓶倒酒，稍微聞了酒香後淺嚐一口。  
   
「嗯～」不錯。  
   
「Pocha。」  
   
看向跳上椅子的Yuri，褐色的大眼睛好奇地看著他手上的酒杯，圓鼻子還在空氣中嗅了嗅。  
   
「不行，這個不能喝。」  
   
Yuri沮喪地把手手放在自己的肚肚前，用大眼睛看著維克多。  
   
維克多不為所動把酒喝掉。  
   
「Pocha。」鼓起臉頰，小屁股上的尾巴都垂下來了。  
   
維克多摸摸牠，想把Yuri抱起來卻被躲開了，Yuri跑去跟馬卡欽玩。  
   
哭笑不得的維克多再到了一杯酒，看著酒瓶上的漢字魔界，用手機拍下來上傳到IG，詢問大家這是什麼意思？順便徵求大家意見，因為不給Yuri喝酒，所以Yuri去找馬卡欽玩不理他了，怎麼辦呢。  
   
對了，他記得日本人喝酒好像都是配什麼來著？  
   
「小魚乾？米菓花生？肉乾？」他都沒有買呀。  
   
「Yuri、馬卡欽，我去下面的超商買東西，你們乖乖的。」拿好房卡，維克多對著兩隻毛小孩吩咐。  
   
Yuri趴在地上，尾巴搖了搖當作回應，然後在馬卡欽身旁翻了一圈。 聽到關門聲以後停止與馬卡欽遊玩，牠坐起身豎著耳朵，馬卡欽吐著舌頭好奇地坐在一旁。  
   
「馬卡欽！Victoru走了！」  
   
「汪。」馬卡欽回應。  
   
   
維克多拿著小籃子看著架上一排的食物，選擇性困難。  
   
感覺每個都不錯，為什麼日本人把每一件都做得好好吃的樣子。拿起零食包，維克多猶豫了會後豁然開朗，把零食放進籃子裡。  
   
每種都買就好啦。  
   
一包一包掃蕩，最後維克多提著兩袋食物回到房間。  
   
「我回來了。」關好房門，維克多感覺房間裡的酒味有點重。  
   
往客廳探去，看見客桌上的一坨毛球以及翻倒了的酒瓶與酒杯，酒水都灑到地板了。  
   
雙手叉腰，維克多看著對著他的小屁股，那尾巴還不時搖來搖去。  
   
「Yuri。」語氣比平時來得重。  
   
蓬鬆的毛屁股挪了挪，尾巴來回搖。  
   
「不是說不可以了？」抽了紙巾墊在地上吸酒水，把酒瓶扳正後看著依舊趴在桌上沒有動靜的小傢伙，這次他不會心軟的，一定要懲罰。  
   
從後方抓起Yuri的上衣，兇兇的維克多：「Yuri。」  
   
Yuri的小圓臉紅紅的，濕濕的眼睛看向維克多，小短手嘗試靠近對方，卻一直踩空。  
   
「Victoru！Victoru！」嘗試要抱抱，Yuri努力靠近。  
   
「不行、嘖、不可以。」鐵了心的維克多把Yuri挪得更遠，奈何小傢伙一直掙扎，他抓著Yuri兩邊的腋下，把類人犬帶到廁所裡去。  
   
「我去清理你弄出來的髒亂，好好待在這裡思過。」關上廁所門。  
   
Yuri坐在冷冷的磁磚地上，迷迷糊糊地歪頭，不懂為什麼被放進來了，洗澡澡？不要不要。  
   
「Victoru......」搖擺地站起來，兩隻腳站不穩變成四隻腳，晃著身體到門前用爪子抓門。  
   
「Victoru......」開始咽嗚。  
   
「Victoru...？」不停抓門，Yuri眼眶開始充滿淚水，最後毛茸茸的身子開始一抽一抽的，過沒一會哭泣聲開始傳出門外。  
   
馬卡欽在廁所門外抓門，對著裡面咽嗚。  
   
   
維克多看著超商又是一排的酒，選擇困難地佇立著，本來想每瓶都拿，考慮到房間裡的冰箱容積後只拿了幾罐。  
   
雖然放著Yuri在廁所裡面就出門了，但是他想這次一定要好好給小傢伙一個教訓才行，況且才十幾分鐘，應該沒問題。  
   
提著小袋子回到旅館，一打開門就覺得大事不妙。  
   
嚎嚎大哭的哭聲跟狗狗的吠叫聲不停傳來。  
   
趕緊跑到廁所打開門，映入眼簾的是滿臉都是淚的Yuri，眼睛紅腫了，小臉蛋哭紅了。  
   
「嗚嗚啊啊啊啊啊......」Yuri看到維克多後馬上站起來，慌忙地張開手要抱抱。  
   
「不要哭......」驚慌失措的維克多馬上抱起一直哭的Yuri，不知怎麼安慰，只能一直摸摸牠、拍拍牠。  
   
「Vic、Victoru...嗚嗚......」哭到咳嗽，Yuri在維克多胸膛上哭，把鼻涕都抹上去。  
   
秀秀Yuri，維克多把小傢伙抱到床上不停安撫。  
   
Yuri還是不停哭，一顆一顆的淚水從眼眶冒出來，維克多拿著手帕擦。  
   
「不要哭......」維克多不擅長地勸，想著該怎麼安慰。「Yuri，這是你的錯，所以我才把你關到廁所，你不能因為這樣子哭，你要勇敢認錯才對。」  
   
Yuri用濕濕的眼看著維克多，吸了鼻涕後哽咽，不停說著含糊不清的話。  
   
然後重新大哭起來。  
   
「Yu、Yuri......」嘗試要把Yuri抱到懷裡安慰，結果被爪子拍掉手。  
   
「嗚嗚啊啊啊...Victoru大笨蛋...笨蛋...嗚嗚......」邊哭邊跳下床，Yuri到馬卡欽身邊，把頭埋進馬卡欽的腹部，馬卡欽舔舔牠。  
   
看著一直啜泣的Yuri，對方的蓬鬆屁股對著他，沒有要轉過來的意思，維克多摸著肩膀嘆氣。  
   
這次真的要認真問大家該怎麼辦了。  
 


	7. 尤里奧葛格

拋出去鈴鐺球，叮叮噹、叮叮噹在地板滾著，白色毛茸茸的一坨跑去把它抓了起來。  
   
肉球抓著鈴鐺球球，Yuri把球還給維克多。  
   
「好棒。」拍拍Yuri的小腦袋，維克多讚美完以後把鈴鐺球再次拋出去。  
   
看著跑去撿球的小身影，摸摸坐在一旁跟著觀賞撿球樂的馬卡欽，瞄了眼時間後站起身。  
   
「Pocha？」Yuri歪頭看著整裝的維克多，把球遞過去。  
   
「這幾天乖乖的唷。」把Yuri抱起來親親，不意外看到那肥嘟嘟有彈性的小臉蛋因為他的話語塌下來。  
   
「Victoru不要去好不好？」尾巴都垂下了，Yuri試圖挽留。  
   
拖著行李到玄關，維克多歉意地看著懷裡的小可愛，把Yuri放下來後拍拍一旁送行的馬卡欽，狗狗舔了舔他的手，即使已經習慣維克多總有一段時間不在，狗狗還是會不捨。  
   
「Po、Pocha！」抱住維克多的腿，Yuri不要跟對方分開，不要、不要！  
   
「Yuri......」寵溺又無奈地看著捨不得的孩子。  
   
●●●  
   
「我不是說練習完我就來了嗎！催什麼啊？！」不爽地出現在維克多家門，對著對方吼。  
   
打電話說什麼現在就過來，當他都沒有自己的時間嗎？說什麼他家的Yuri......  
   
眼神不善地瞪著維克多，維克多懷裡的Yuri正緊緊用爪子抓著男人的衣裳。  
   
「怎麼去一趟日本這肥球又胖一圈了？」不敢置信看著不停咽嗚的Yuri，尤里噁狠狠瞪著維克多，語氣不善：「你又欺負Katsudon了？」  
   
「Katsudon......？」聽到關鍵字，Yuri露出小臉，紅通通的。  
   
「這麼快就幫牠取好新綽號了呀......」維克多無奈看著尤里，又欺負Yuri？說得好像虐待似的。  
   
當時酒醉的Yuri鬧完以後睡一覺起來什麼都不記得了，依舊黏他得緊，但是維克多被一堆人唸怎麼能這樣子對待毛小孩，要他好好反省。  
   
至於小可愛肥了一圈？完全沒感覺出來，有嗎？  
   
「硬扯開牠不就好了，我說...你火車遲到了。」坐在客廳裡，尤里斜眼看著時刻提醒。  
   
維克多摸摸因為哭累了睡在懷裡的小傢伙，小心翼翼把捲成球的Yuri抱離，Yuri因為移動皺起鼻子，停頓了會沒有甦醒跡象後維克多繼續動作。  
   
尤里瞇著眼睛看著懷裡睡死的毛茸茸。  
   
「尤里奧，一天一定要三餐都給Yuri跟馬卡欽放飯，碗都放在櫃子顯眼的地方，還要去散步喔，然後──」小聲交代，被尤里咋舌打斷。  
   
「知道啦，你都傳訊息給我了好嗎？快去。」受不了眼前擔心這擔心那的老頭。  
   
「不能讓Yuri跟馬卡欽吃太多點心唷......」  
   
瞪著臨走前還在交代的維克多，直到大門關上終於清靜了。  
   
可算是走了，吐了長氣。  
   
大腿上的毛茸茸開始動來動去，耳朵因為動作翻開來。尤里維持著臭臉看著小傢伙慢慢睜開豆豆眼，與他對上視線。  
   
「Victoru？」茫然的模樣左顧右看。  
   
「走了。」  
   
「走了？」眼睛瞬間水汪汪，嘴一扁，這是哭哭的徵兆。  
   
「別哭！」  
   
尤里抱緊緊懷裡手感良好的毛球。  
   
「尤里奧葛格在這裡唷！」擠壓Yuri。  
   
「呀──」Yuri發出奶奶的叫聲。  
   
把Yuri放在沙發上，尤里整個臉都汰變了，亮晶晶地看著小傢伙。  
   
「放心吧禿子頂多一個禮拜就回來了，這段時間尤里奧葛格陪你。」兩隻手分別握住Yuri的肉球捏，趴在小傢伙面前興奮得要命。  
   
「還是...你不喜歡尤里奧葛格...？」  
   
看著尤里受傷的模樣，Yuri晃晃頭，往前親了對方的鼻頭。  
   
「喜歡尤里奧葛格。」  
   
Katsudon！！！尤里心臟疼！  
   
●●●  
   
就這樣，尤里奧葛格跟Yuri開始過著幸福快樂的生活。  
   
「我來了！」練習結束趕緊奔到維克多的住所，尤里摸摸馬卡欽後往墊子上剛睡醒的Yuri撲上去。  
   
「咿啊──」肥肚肚被人臉攻擊，Yuri叫了一聲後展開傻傻的笑容，享受著尤里不停用臉磨蹭牠的肚肚。  
   
尤里吸了一大口，臉埋在毛茸茸的皮毛中，感受鼻腔裡都是Katsudon的氣味。  
   
啊，再吸一口。  
   
Puma Tiger Scorpion我還是愛你的，尤里心裡說，一旁窩著睡覺的貓沒有理會人類耍智障。  
   
肥嘟嘟的手感真好，毛茸茸真好，按著Yuri的肉球，萌到令人咬牙切齒呀。  
   
   
帶著馬卡欽跟Yuri飯後散步，尤里從頭到尾都對懷裡的小傢伙愛不釋手，直到Yuri試圖掙脫想要跟馬卡欽玩。  
   
看著一大一小毛小孩在公園跑，Yuri還在草皮上滾過來滾過去，尤里捂著胸口想辦法平復心臟痛。  
   
「身體會髒，別在地上滾。」完全不兇的警告，最後乾脆把Yuri抱起來到公園的長椅上。  
   
馬卡欽吐著舌頭看著他用濕紙巾幫Yuri擦著肉蹼，汪了一聲。  
   
「Po～」Yuri泛著可愛笑容用肉蹼按了馬卡欽一下，換來狗狗的舔舔。  
   
明天跟雅可夫請假吧，理由是心臟病，尤里認真想。  
   
「我先去洗澡，晚點跟禿子視訊。」對著坐在沙發上的Yuri說，小傢伙因為馬上就能見到維克多的關係克制不了尾巴狂甩，短尾拍打在沙發上發出聲響。  
   
尤里捂著心臟進了浴室。  
   
當時得知維克多又養了一隻寵物，包含他在內冰場上的大家都保留態度，雖然維克多已經退役，但是平常還要練習商演的節目，還有三不五時的訪談與拍攝，不免有些擔心能不能照顧好新寵。  
   
何況是養類人犬，這種奇奇怪怪的東西。雅可夫無奈嘆息，尤里不免好奇什麼是類人犬？  
   
「是人還是犬？」尤里問。  
   
雅可夫答不出來，這種生物很稀少，他自己也不了解，只知道有滿多鄉野傳說的。  
   
尤里腦補類人犬時畫面是人類頭直接剪貼在狗身上，想像完後一陣惡寒，對維克多投以奇怪的視線。  
   
要不要來看看他們家Yuri？維克多邀請，尤里就生氣了，為什麼跟他叫一樣的名字？  
   
「因為...名牌上就這樣寫？」維克多歪頭。  
   
你不會自己另外取名啊？！尤里生氣氣，不看，跟那麼噁心的東西叫同樣名字超不舒服。  
   
「Yuri才不噁心。」維克多塌下表情，拿出手機點了點，把螢幕塞到他面前。  
   
然後...然後尤里就看見了天使。  
   
嘿嘿，牠還會叫他尤里奧葛格，沖著澡的尤里一臉爽。  
   
洗完澡一身舒爽，全身還冒著熱氣，算算時間差不多要視訊了。  
   
「Katsu...don...？」呼叫客廳的白色毛茸茸，看著空蕩蕩的沙發，可愛的肥球呢？  
   
「Katsudon呢？」問著趴在地上的馬卡欽，馬卡欽用狗狗無辜的眼看著他，吐著舌。  
   
審視客廳，聽到“喵～～～”叫聲，扭頭看到Puma Tiger Scorpion從維克多的臥室鑽出來，他記得臥室門是關的，怎麼偷溜進去的。  
   
抱抱愛貓以後讓貓咪去別地方睡覺，闔上房門前瞄到雙人床上的棉被在蠕動。  
   
心跳漏一拍，什麼東西？！握緊門把，緊盯著黑暗中動來動去的棉被，會是Yuri嗎？  
   
不可能，太大隻了。  
   
咬緊牙，心一橫踹開門打開燈，大吼：「誰啊！！！」  
   
「別偷睡在別人家裡，給我滾！」兩、三步跑到床邊掀開被子怒吼。  
   
「Pochaaaaa──」  
   
尤里盯著床上，什麼情況？  
   
一個小孩，下半身還沒穿褲子，正躺在雙人床上發抖。  
   
頭上戴著什麼？絨毛耳朵？  
   
逃家？  
   
「喂？你家人呢？喂！」不爽問，對方居然往後退，伸手要抓小孩的手臂，被閃過去抓到絨毛耳朵。  
   
「呀──」小孩吃痛後威嚇起來，尤里趕緊鬆開手，不是被威嚇震懾，而是震驚地看著黑色長耳，那是真的啊？  
   
再仔細看著眼前黑髮大眼的東方小孩，尤里發現對方夾緊大腿的私密處好像有一搓毛擋著，不對......是尾巴，而且那條尾巴非常眼熟，他常常玩來著。  
   
「尤里奧...葛格......」Yuri抖著小身子看著尤里，水汪汪的眼滿是不安，為什麼尤里奧葛格突然兇他......  
   
尤里機械地退出房間，關上門。  
   
深呼吸以後開門。  
   
「Po......」跟人類小孩相差無幾的Yuri歪頭。  
   
關上。  
   
“♪~~♩~~♫~~♬~~”一陣鈴聲差點嚇得尤里大叫，慌張地跑到客廳接通視訊。  
   
維克多笑嘻嘻的俊臉出現在螢幕上，開口：『嗨～我家的兩隻怎──』  
   
「突變了！」尤里驚慌大叫。  
   
維克多停下，看著好像見鬼了的尤里，關心問這是怎麼了？  
   
平復思緒魂亂的自己，尤里想著該怎麼解釋才好，實在是太難以置信，Yuri變成人這件事，類人犬原來是可以變身的嗎？  
   
「喂，你老實回答我。」尤里無比嚴肅的臉讓維克多也跟著嚴肅以待，是不是Yuri出事了？還是馬卡欽？還是兩個都出事了？  
   
「Katsu...我是說Yuri...會變身嗎？」  
   
維克多不明白地笑了，看著尤里一臉你在說什麼呢？  
   
明白禿子是不知道了，講再多都沒用，尤里當機立斷拿著手機到臥室，畫面會說明一切。  
   
「看！」打開門。  
   
舉著手機，指著床上。  
   
『Yuri！』維克多慌張地喊著。  
   
『Yuri！怎麼窩著發抖？尤里奧欺負你了？Yuri！』  
   
啊？看著床上跟記憶中一模一樣的毛茸茸肥球，尤里一臉不知所措。  
   
『尤里奧？』隔著螢幕也能聽出來維克多語氣中的不善。  
   
「Katsudon？」尤里到床邊試探地呼喚。  
   
Yuri抬起圓滾滾的臉蛋，小步挪向尤里，伸出小舌頭討好地舔了舔對方的手指。  
   
「尤里奧葛格不要生氣......」  
   
委屈臉趴在尤里手上，惹人憐愛。  
   
『尤里‧普利謝茨基，從我家滾出去，我明天就會回聖彼得。』


End file.
